


Firebugs? No, Fireflies!

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya Fluff, Atsumu x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu x Reader, Happy birthday Atsumu, M/M, atsumu fluff, atsumu miya x reader - Freeform, haikyuu imagines, haikyuu/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: You take Atsumu to catch fireflies under the night sky as a romantic birthday present, but you end up arguing on what to call the glowing bugs instead.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Firebugs? No, Fireflies!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Atsumu’s birthday when I first posted it on Tumblr! Yes, I’m aware it’s also Osamu’s. But, well, I’m absolutely TERRIBLE at writing for Osamu. And I can’t possibly choose both of them. Oh yeah, this is also for a friend who really loves Atsumu. You’re welcome, Mel ;)

“Now?” 

“No…” 

“How about now?” 

“Still no.” 

“Well, now?” 

“Geeze, Tsumu, just be patient! I’ll let you know when we’re there.” 

“Well, as much as I love the feeling of your hands on my skin, I’d like to see where I’m going, hm?” 

You let out a sigh, keeping your fingers gently cupped over Atsumu’s eyes from behind him in order to keep his birthday present a surprise. “You won’t be able to see much anyways. It’s night so it’s pitch black out.” 

“Aight, fine, have it your way.” he chuckled and let it off at last. But it was too late, anyway, since you both already made it to the area. 

“Funny of you to say that, ‘cause we’re here.” you halted, and so did he. With your smile and heart rate growing, you frivolously released the veil made of your fingers on his face, and exclaimed. 

“Ta-daaa! Happy birthday, Tsumu.” 

“I…” you heard him take a deep breath while you held yours, hoping to any possible divine being out there that he wouldn’t end up being blunt and say it was boring. 

The night sky had blended to the land in your views, the darkest shade of blue over all surroundings sprinkled with the playful lights of many, so many, lightning bugs. 

“…I haven’t seen these in ages.” he muttered, but still loud enough for you to get, as he still stood and stared at anything and everything within his sight, breath clearly taken away. 

Compared to how dark and limited your vision was before, now you could see the bioluminescence illuminating some parts here and there. 

Grinning, you interlocked pinkies with him, turning his gaze to you as he smiled. In return he bent down to press a grateful kiss to your cheek and you giggled. “It’s a wonderful gift. Thank you.” he mumbled. 

“Wanna catch some?” you whispered in a sort of childlike excitement, while he was still close to you so he could hear. His eyes met yours, a mischievous glint evident, as you found yourself fascinated in the way the bugs’ light reflected in those hazel brown orbs, too. 

“Of course,” he smirked, crossing his arms. “Wanna see who can catch the most?” 

“Oh, you’re on.” chuckling, you pulled out a couple jars from the cross body bag you had brought along for the occasion. “Whoever catches the most gets to try out Osamu’s birthday cake first.” 

“Deal.” he grabbed one of them from your hands after his own silent round of eenie-meenie-miny-mo, pointing back and forth between the two before settling on it. “Still weird how he’s making a cake when it’s his birthday too, though.” 

“Hm, who knows, maybe it’s a gift to him.” you shrugged in reply, looking down while you yanked the lid off your jar. “He likes culinary stuff, so.” 

“One thing’s for sure, though.” 

“It’s going to taste _amazing.”_ both you and the other ended up saying at the same time, freezing and glancing at each other. 

Your relationship went from lovers to competitors in less than that instant. 

“Set. _Go.”_

In the next half an hour or so, all you did was breathlessly chase after the poor glowing creatures, keeping them in your glass containers. Whenever he slipped up and lost one or two, he would silently curse and you found yourself smirking. And every now and then the other way around occurred, too. 

When you were both, at last, drained of energy and chased away most of the bugs, it was time. 

“Twenty-three.” you sighed, looking over your jar. For the amount of time spent, you felt like it wasn’t much. Oh so curious, you turned your head to your boyfriend. “Well? You?” 

“Wait, still counting.” he spoke up before continuing to murmur, tallying his catch in his head. “Oh, great. Twenty-three.” 

“What?” flabbergasted, you snatched his jar and stared intensely, being sure ot to count over the same one twice. But just as he said, to your dismay, you both ended up catching, frankly, twenty-three. Which was ricidulous considering he was far much superior in physical agility than you were. 

Scoffing in disbelief, you looked back at him. 

“We caught the same amount of firebugs.” he slowly said, putting a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it. “Wow.” 

“Fireflies. And yeah, that’s crazy. But I don’t want to do that all over again.” you sighed again, absentmindedly correcting him. 

“Me neither. Firebugs.” 

“Fire _flies,_ Tsumu, what do you mean, _firebugs???_ ” 

“Well, that’s what they’re called, firebugs.” he retorted. “I’ve called them that my whole life.” 

“Firebugs sounds like they’re literally bugs but on fire. What the hell. Just call them ‘fireflies’ like everyone else does.” 

His brow started to arch, and he then crossed his arms. “Everyone else? But they’re not flies!” 

“Well, they’re not just bugs, either, they’re beetles! But we still call them fireflies! So there!” 

At your response, he made a baffled expression while tilting his head slightly. “What?” 

Realizing what you just said, you facepalmed. You were getting way too caught up in the argument to even think about what you were saying. 

You expected this, you thought, as you facepalmed. 

Atsumu had a way with getting literally anyone hooked into an argument, regardless of the subject. And this was only one of the many times that you found yourself getting in one with him again. 

You didn’t expect him to burst out laughing, though. 

“Oh geez, that’s hilarious,” he got out between chuckles as you stared at him, doe-eyed. “And this is what my birthday gift’s come to.” 

“I swear to-” 

“Hey, you know what, let’s forget this ever happened and go have some cake.” he snaked an arm around you. “How does that sound?” 

“Arguing over firebugs and fireflies…” you murmured, still not able to let go of the silliness of it all. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 


End file.
